Taking care of you
by Miss Mugiwara
Summary: They always take care of each other, and they also have different ways to do so. Kasamatsu x Kise, sort of lime, yaoi ahead ! Just a short and fluffy one-shot on my OTP.


Hi ! I'm Miss Mugiwara, and this one-shot is a sort of comeback for me on the English fandom. As the French writer that I am, I mostly write my stories in French. However, I began last year an English story on Kagami and Kuroko (which, by the way, isn't yet finished... I don't really know what I'll do with this story. Anyway, that's not the topic.) and this year, I decided to do something on Kasamatsu and Kise ! I love Kaijô, and those two are my beloved OTP... *hearts*

So, here it is, a one-shot with those two babies. May contain some grammar errors, I'm still learning English and errors are very mean things which love to destroy your work. Also contains yaoi, sexual relations between boys ! No lemon, though, that will be for another time xD … Can their little interaction even be called a lime ? I'm not sure...

I don't own the image used for the cover nor the characters !

Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy !

* * *

**Taking care of you**

As soon as practice would end and everybody would leave the court, each time, Kise would come in his arms, slowly kissing him. Kasamatsu didn't mind, though. However, that day, it felt different. First, they were seating on the floor, and not standing up. Also, the way Kise's fingers were playing with his shirt, and apparently planning to discover more of the untouched and hidden skin, did not seem innocent at all. But still, Kaijô's captain did not mind, and let his boyfriend cling to him almost desperately. However, when the blond lightly bit his neck, the brunet stopped him.

"Hey. I think I already told you not to bite."

The model grinned.

"Sorry."

After apologizing once more, he kissed the spot he just bit. Then, he hid his face in the crook of his lover's neck. Said lover smiled gently, one hand in the younger's hair, caressing him. Kise stayed quiet for a short moment, but soon decided to keep enjoying the company of the eldest. Their mouths met in a sweet yet quite passionate exchange. Kise's hands came back to his sempai's waist while Kasamatsu's resumed their place around his kôhai's neck. They didn't even think to moan, so focused on their kiss, on their wet tongues mixing and caressing each other.

Kise was the first to break their heated kiss, because the lack of oxygen was too strong. He smiled at his boyfriend. Said boyfriend seemed captivated by the blond's lips, wet with saliva. Kasamatsu kissed those shining lips a few more times, deposing light pecks on them. Ryôta closed his eyes, enjoying the contact, and slid his fingers under the blue shirt of his captain.

"Sempai, do you know that you look hotter with your shirt off ?"

"Hm ?" The jersey 4 stopped suddenly. "Sorry, I didn't hear you."

"Err... I said that I... I mean, I said that you look hot without your shirt."

The model bit his lower lip and closed his eyes, expecting his lover to hit him. But the hit didn't come. He dared to open one eye. His boyfriend did absolutely not look as he was going to punch him. In fact, he was blushing and avoiding his eyes.

"Err... thank you, I guess ? Besides, aren't you the one who look good with his shirt off ? You're a model, damn it."

The brunet also mumbled something else, but his voice was so low that the blond did not hear him.

The first year felt a tender smile making his apppearance on his lips. He kissed the other's cheek, still smiling.

"I love you."

"Love you too..."

Kasamatsu let out a small sigh while settling on Kise's lap, on the aforementioned's demand. The blond looked at him, curious. The brunet seemed to realise that his sigh could be misunderstood, so he immediately said :

"I was just thinking that... sometimes, you say cute things."

The ex-member of the Generation of Miracles pouted. It was Kasamatsu's turn to look at him with curiosity.

"What ?"

"You're not supposed to sigh if you think that I'm cute !"

"I didn't say you were cute !"

"What... sempai, do you think that I'm not cute ?"

The fake tears should have seriously annoyed Yukio, but not this time. Instead of getting angry, he laughed. Ryôta, however, was still pouting.

"Hey, idiot. You're not cute. You're the cutest."

"For real ?"

"For real. And now quit insisting, I won't stroke your ego !"

"You're mean..."

A kiss silenced him. As the younger was still staring at him with those big and shining puppy eyes, Kaijô's head looked at him.

"You know, when I told you that I find you hot without your shirt, I was kinda expecting you to... take it off ?"

"Ryôta, we just practiced."

"I know."

"... I'm sweaty."

"I don't care. You're always sexy"

That damn brat sure knew how to make him uneasy, cursed the eldest as he felt his cheeks burning.

Besides, Kise was the sexy one, without a doubt... Yukio took off his shirt, and although he never usually felt embarassed while being half-naked like this, when Ryôta was staring at him like he wanted to devour him, it was incredibly weird. And, of course, embarassing. Yet Kise always said that if he was staring at his naked body, it was because he loved him so much that he wished he could remember the shape and the curves of his entire body.

Kasamatsu was going to kiss his kôhai but the latter decided to get rid off his shirt as well. The model stretched, and pulled his lover against him, still smiling. _I can't really complain if he looks at me with these eyes... I'm doing the same, after all... damn, why is he so attractive in the first place ? _

They kissed once again, but both of them felt that was has been so far innocent kisses and hugs was slowly turning into a full making-out session. They definitely understood they had to make something about it when each one felt the growing bulge in the other's short.

Kise obediently followed his sempai to the locker room, but bumped into him when the latter suddely stopped.

"What..." he started before noticing Moriyawa standing in the middle of the room, looking at Kasamatsu. When the taller brunet saw Kise, he gave his captain a little nod and said quietly something along the lines of "I'll talk to you later." before leaving. The blond arched a brow, not really understanding what has been going on between his two sempais. Yukio turned and pulled him into a kiss, whispering that it didn't matter. Ryôta opened his mouth, letting the other's tongue invading it, and decided not to think about Moriyama anymore.

The duo somehow managed to end up in the shower, Kise's back pressed against the wall, and Kasamatsu against him, kissing him with passion. However, the younger suddenly felt something, more precisely a hand, caressing his hard length. He let out a moan. The eldest smiled, kissed him fully on the lips once more, and leaned down to his neck, trailing light kisses on the sensitive skin. While he kept going down kissing the model's naked torso, Yukio felt himself smiling : his lover was always so weak when he started to touch him, it was funny.

Kaijô's head finally kneeled, and closed his eyes as he started kissing Kise's hot member. He licked different spots, carefully listening to the increasing moans of his boyfriend. Said boyfriend was vainly trying to suppress his voice, but also his desire to buck his hips in order to feel more of that wet tongue caressing his length. He tried to push his back a little bit more on the cold wall, hoping that the contact will enable him to get a grip on himself. It didn't work that much.

Yukio felt that the other wasn't going to last. His mouth left his lover's length with a light "pop". However, he kept licking and sucking the tip with his tongue, just enough to make Ryôta come.

The blond, after a failing attempt at suppressing his moans, had the very bad idea of looking down at his boyfriend. And seeing Kasamatsu doing _that_ kind of think was without a single doubt one of the most erotic thing he'd ever seen. He came with a small cry, doing his best not to fall because of how weak his legs had become. Then, he sat down in the shower, catching his breath.

His dark-haired lover smiled at him. He returned the smile, and pulled him into a hug. It wasn't confortable at all, given the place they were currently in, but still, they enjoyed it. When Kise leaned to give a loving kiss to his sempai, he suddenly realised that the latter was still... well, quite excited.

"Sempai... you... haven't come."

"You must be some kind of genius for noticing. Congratulations, Kise."

"Don't sound so ironic, you're so mean !"

Trying to get serious, Ryôta gulped and tightened their hug.

"Do you want me to return the favor ?" he whispered in the brunet's ear.

"You don't need to. Just... do something quick, I guess. I'd like to go home."

"Sure."

* * *

As they both headed out the school, Kise felt fingers brushing his, then intertwining with them. He smiled at the realisation that his beloved sempai has just taken his hand. He squeezed Kasamatsu's hand.

"Can I sleep over tonight ?" the model asked, trying not to sound too whining.

"Why would you do that ?" replied his captain, apparently suspicious.

"Well, you know... the shower was just like... an appetizer ?"

"Stop souding like you're sexually frustated, annoying brat ! For a first year, you sure are cocky !"

"Aouch, sempai, where did that come ? Besides, aren't you interested in bathtub sex ?"

Ignoring the dark aura emanating from his lover, the blond kept talking.

"Plus, I'm a young teenager and that's perfectly normal that I'm interested in having sex with the person I love ! And the bathtub sounds good, I'm sure it's exciting to make love in..."

"Kise, I'm going to murder you." Kasamatsu interrupted.

"Why !?"

"And stop saying so shamelessly* that kind of things with that noisy voice of yours !"

**_The end._**

* * *

Yup, it was short. I'm still wondering how I wrote it so quickly... *writer which never ends her stories but still has lots of ideas* Anyway !

I hope you liked it, and that there weren't too many errors... I have another idea on them for an English fanfiction and I think that if I ever write it, I will add it to this chapter. It could be taken as a sequel, I think, because it's about Kasamatsu and Kise in their futures lives... Who knows, I might actually write it.

See you, hope you enjoyed !

* : I don't know why but... okay, I know why but this word always reminds me of Yukimura Sanada x) (Sengoku Basara). Moreover, it reminds me of him since he shares the same seiyû with Kasamatsu... *U* (I looooove Soichiro Hoshi, yup !) Okay, I stop with my fangirling nonsense.


End file.
